glitter_force_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Glitter Force Transformations
This is a list of transformations of the Glitter Force series. Transformations Maximum Heroes: Glitter Force Aurora Makeover!/Glitter Force Magic Makeover! Nature Stars: Glitter Force Spiritual Makeover! Butterfly Style: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Lucky Clovers: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Flower Power: Glitter Force Blooming Makeover! Musical Suite: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Musical Makeover! Smiling Spirits: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Doki Doki: Glitter Force Makeover! Happiness Charge: Glitter Force Mirror Makeover!/Glitter Force Melody Makeover! Princess Power: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Witchy Magic: Glitter Force Witchy Makeover!/Glitter Force Floral Makeover!/Glitter Force Fluffy Makeover! KiraKira: Glitter Force Sweet Star Makeover! Love Heart: Glitter Force Heartful Makeover!/Glitter Force Everlasting Makeover! Dreaming Stars: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Speeches Glitter Force Maximum Heroes Glitter Black: The guardian of light! I'm Glitter Black! Glitter White: The guardian of light! I'm Glitter White! Glitter Solar: The sun that brims around the Earth! I'm Glitter Solar! Glitter Lunar: The moon that gleams beyond the Sky! I'm Glitter Lunar! Glitter Nova: The magic of life! I'm Glitter Nova! Glitter Black, White, Solar and Lunar: Fighting for the sake of turning darkness to light... Glitter Nova: ...and bringing the world back to life! All: Going maximum! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Nature Stars Glitter Jewel: Glittering like a heavenly star! I'm Glitter Jewel! Glitter Flower: Blooming to a whole new level! I'm Glitter Flower! Glitter Bird: Fluttering beyond the pure sky! I'm Glitter Bird! Glitter Moon: Twinkling besides the brightest stars! I'm Glitter Moon! Glitter Wind: Gusting through the peaceful clouds! I'm Glitter Wind! Glitter Jewel: Unleashing the power of all five elements... Glitter Flower, Bird, Moon and Wind: ...for the sake of protecting the world we all love! All: Time to change our world of harmony! For the love of nature! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Butterfly Style Glitter Hope: Sparkling like a pure crystal! I'm Glitter Hope! Glitter Loyal: Feel the burning rage of flames! I'm Glitter Loyal! Glitter Fragrant: Rising from a ray of light! I'm Glitter Fragrant! Glitter Grace: Strong as the powerful nature! I'm Glitter Grace! Glitter Beauty: Cold and rough like the raging sea! I'm Glitter Beauty! Glitter Miracle: The blissful scent of a glowing rose! I'm Glitter Miracle! All: It's time to fly up to the sky, and deliver the world with the power of the future! Flying with style! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Lucky Clovers Glitter Peach: This is my symbol, the Pink Leaf of Love! The lucky picked fruit, I'm Glitter Peach! Glitter Blueberry: This is my symbol, the Blue Leaf of Hope! The lucky gathered fruit, I'm Glitter Blueberry! Glitter Orange: This is my symbol, the Yellow Leaf of Faith! The lucky harvested fruit, I'm Glitter Orange! Glitter Cherry: This is my sign, the Crimson Leaf of Fortune! The lucky ripened fruit, I'm Glitter Cherry! Glitter Lime: This is my sign, the Green Border of Charity! The lucky sweetened fruit, I'm Glitter Lime! All: Bringing good luck to all! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Flower Power Glitter Blossom: The blooming pink flower, a bloom of wisdom! I'm Glitter Blossom! Glitter Daisy: The swaying aqua flower, a splash of excitement! I'm Glitter Daisy! Glitter Sunflower: The radiating gold flower, a dance of brilliance! I'm Glitter Sunflower! Glitter Lily: The glistening silver flower, a twinkle of beauty! I'm Glitter Lily! Glitter Iris: The cleansing jade flower, a breeze of fortune! I'm Glitter Iris! Glitter Lavender: The shining white flower, a shower of heaven! I'm Glitter Lavender! All: Blooming heavenly! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Musical Suite Glitter Harmony: Playing the tune of the raging rhythm! I'm Glitter Harmony! Glitter Lyric: Playing the tune of the tranquil melody! I'm Glitter Lyric! Glitter Rock: Playing the tune of the beat's soul! I'm Glitter Rock! Glitter Opera: Playing the tune of the goddess' overture! I'm Glitter Opera! Glitter Tempo: Playing the tune of the joyful noise! I'm Glitter Tempo! Glitter Rhapsody: Playing the tune of the blessed song! I'm Glitter Rhapsody! All: Time to turn our song into a crescendo! Putting on a show! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Smiling Spirits Glitter Lucky: A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky! Glitter Sunny: When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny! Glitter Peace: Puppies and kittens, the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! Glitter Spring: A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring! Glitter Breeze: Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze! All: Time to blaze our way to a happy ending! Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Doki Doki Glitter Heart: Bringing out the love! The Card Warrior of Light, I'm Glitter Heart! Glitter Diamond: The light of wisdom! The Card Warrior of Ice, I'm Glitter Diamond! Glitter Clover: As warm and bright as the sun! The Card Warrior of the Earth, I'm Glitter Clover! Glitter Spade: The blade of courage! The Card Warrior of the Sky, I'm Glitter Spade! Glitter Ace: "A" for absolutely amazing! The Card Warrior of Fire, I'm Glitter Ace! Glitter Jack: "J" for jumping with joy! The Card Warrior of Thunder, I'm Glitter Jack! All: All together! Glitter Force Doki Doki! Glitter Force Happiness Charge Glitter Lovely: A giant heart tickling the world with love! I'm Glitter Lovely! Glitter Royal: Going full speed with the pearl of courage! I'm Glitter Royal! Glitter Honey: Healing the life of the whole wide world! I'm Glitter Honey! Glitter Starlight: Zipping like a shooting star of fortune! I'm Glitter Starlight! Glitter Lovely and Royal: Charging up the world... Glitter Honey and Starlight: ...with the power of glee! All: Glitter Force Happiness Charge! Glitter Force Princess Power Glitter Bloom: Hailed from the flowers blooming in full glory! The Princess of Strength, I'm Glitter Bloom! Glitter Splash: Hailed from the ocean surging around! The Princess of Kindness, I'm Glitter Splash! Glitter Wish: Hailed from the stars glittering with might! The Princess of Beauty, I'm Glitter Wish! Glitter Glow: Hailed from the moon rising in pure heaven! The Princess of Purity, I'm Glitter Glow! Glitter Burn: Hailed from the flames burning up with justice! The Princess of Passion, I'm Glitter Burn! Glitter Bloom: For strength... Glitter Splash and Glow: ...kindness... Glitter Wish and Burn: ...and beauty! All: Glitter Force Princess Power! Glitter Force Witchy Magic Glitter Spell: Summoning the power of miraculous magic! I'm Glitter Spell! Glitter Magic: Summoning the power of wiseful magic! I'm Glitter Magic! Glitter Garden: Summoning the power of joyful magic! I'm Glitter Garden! Glitter Doll: Summoning the power of courageous magic! I'm Glitter Doll! All: All together! Glitter Force Witchy Magic! Glitter Force KiraKira Glitter Strawberry: Here and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Strawberry! Glitter Caramel: Set and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Caramel! Glitter Sorbet: Rocking and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Sorbet! Glitter Meringue: All stylish and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Meringue! Glitter Fudge: Ready to serve and fight! I'm Glitter Fudge! Glitter Yogurt: Entering the fray and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Yogurt! Glitter Doughnut: Ready to serve and have some cooking fun! I'm Glitter Doughnut! All: All together! Glitter Force KiraKira! Glitter Force Love Heart Glitter Echo: Let the future glitter eternally! A bell of heart, the power of high spirits! I'm Glitter Echo! Glitter Feather: Soaring like an angel, the power of healing! I'm Glitter Feather! Glitter Blaze: Shining like a star, the power of courage! I'm Glitter Blaze! Glitter Pure: Blooming in a peaceful bud, the power of hope! I'm Glitter Pure! Glitter Wing: Flying with the wings of a butterfly, the power of trust! I'm Glitter Wing! Glitter Spark: Here to protect the glorious future, the power of tomorrow! I'm Glitter Spark! All: All together! Glitter Force Love Heart! Glitter Force Dreaming Stars Glitter Passion: Let your pure heart light shine through! The Great Star Warrior of Love, I'm Glitter Passion! Glitter Shock: Get shocked up by the thundering spade! The Great Star Warrior of Peace, I'm Glitter Shock! Glitter Ember: Feel the flames of the fiery diamonds! The Great Star Warrior of Beauty, I'm Glitter Ember! Glitter Frigid: Cool down with the snowy stars around you! The Great Star Warrior of Prayers, I'm Glitter Frigid! All: Time to shine our way to the world of dreams! All together! Glitter Force Dreaming Stars! Category:Transformations Category:Glitter Force